Cupid
Due to consistent reverting of this article, constant removal of information and incessant arguments over powers, this page has been locked. Leave a message on talk page if you want something added to the article. Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters they are sometimes assigned charges but can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or Magical Being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid Agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid seen on the series was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid seen, known as Coop, could still teleport and seemed to be able to function farily well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magically as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half-Cupids. A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate, such as (Drazi), steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They can also sense each other. Powers & Abilities Potion In the episode Heartbreak City, a potion to send Cupid back to his plane is created. Some of the ingredients are: :Lavender :Oysters :Rosemary :Chocolate :Basic Caris Compound :Desire ::Mix ingredients together in a mixing bowl (100 slow stokes) and have the desire for the purpose it is meant to create (eg. to go home) Gallery of the First Cupid Drazi_attacks_Cupid.jpg|Drazi attacks Cupid & steals his Ring Phoebe_Cupid1.jpg|Asking Phoebe for help Cupid_First1.jpg|In Halliwell Manor Cupid_2First2.jpg Phoebe-Cupid.jpg|With Phoebe at Dan's Cupid-Charmed Ones.jpg|With the Halliwells Cupid-Phoebe.jpg|Smiling at Phoebe after first Drazi vanquish attempt Cupid-Potion.jpg|Phoebe and Cupid share a moment Notes ]] *When the first cupid used the ring in the second season, the ring gave out red light, but when it was taken over by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. Due to the ability of Coop to access certain powers without the ring, and the previous Cupids helplessness without it, it is speculated that the light given out depends on the strength and experience of the Cupid that owns it. *The Cupid of Heartbreak City was shown to be unable to Beam without it the ring. *It's probable that Cupids will learn all the other powers bestowed by the ring so that eventually there is no need for it. *It is important to note Cupids do not have the ability to slow down time but rather the charges they intend to telepathically suggests ideas to. *'Coop' is the most notable Cupid. He made Phoebe Halliwell believe in love again and later became her husband. In the Comics In the Charmed Comics, the union of Phoebe and Coop produced the only three known Witch/Cupid hybrids, Prudence Halliwell ll and Phoebe's two other Daughters, the latter are yet to be born. Prue is the only Hybrid that possesses the abilities of a Cupid, her powers are Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, it's currently unknown what other powers she will inherit. Phoebe's Daughter Phoebe Halliwell's and Coop's oldest daughter, Prudence, is shown to possess the power to teleport, in the first issue of the Charmed Comics, Charmed Lives, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. This makes her the first being to ever use Cupid powers on her own, without the use of a ring. Hybrids *'Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter)' - half witch/cupid. The first cupid hybride shown. Prudence is the only being who doesn't need to use a ring for her cupid powers. *'Phoebe's daughters' - half witch/cupid. Remote Beaming This is a advance from of Beaming, it allows the user to merely wave their hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them.Only Phoebe's daughter Prue has this ability. Appearances Cupids have appeared in a total of 8 episodes throughout the course of the series and have appeared in the Charmed Comics. ;Season 2 :Heartbreak City ;Season 8 :Engaged And Confused through Forever Charmed - (Coop) ;Charmed Comics :All comics Category:Magical beings Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Love Interests